


I open at the close

by Vitce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	I open at the close

[ ](https://img.pillowfort.social/posts/90d3188657f3_%D0%93%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B4%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B8%20bp%20eng.jpeg)

_They were neither ghost nor truly flesh, he could see that. They resembled most closely the Riddle that had escaped from the dairy so long ago, and he had been memory made nearly solid. Less substantial than living bodies, but much more than ghosts, they moved toward him, and on each face, there was the same loving smile_

_(c) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_


End file.
